Determination of the location of acoustic signals within a given volume is used in many areas. For example, acoustic signals such as handclaps or fingersnaps may be used as input within augmented reality environments. Traditional methods of localizing, or determining the spatial coordinates, of an acoustic source are sensitive to changes in the environment and frequently produce erroneous results. What is desired is a way to effectively and accurately determine the spatial coordinates of an acoustic signal.